De Princesas y Príncipes
by The Yellow Coffee
Summary: John y Jane van a pasar un par de semanas a casa de sus primos/ JakeJohn. Fluff


-¡Jake, Jake!  
Un joven moreno de 10 años, se giró al escuchar el grito de su hermana menor, Jade.  
Sus ojos verdes eran grandes, y tenían largas pestañas, que batian rápidamente cuando parpadeaba.  
-Jake. Han venido los primos. -La muchacha alcanzó a su hermano.  
Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, y los ojos como los del chico. Parecía tene años, pero ya vestía con elegancia. Ese dia llevaba un hermoso vestido largo blanco, con flores de color verde césped.  
Jake escuchó la voz de su primo, y una ancha sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Mira, John. -Jane Egbert, una morena de pelo corto sujetó con fuerza la mano de su hermano menor. -Es Jake...  
-Uhhh... -El pequeño, de la edad de Jade, intentó soltarse de su hermana mayor. -¡Hola, Jake!  
El ojiverde abrazó a sus primos sonriendo.  
-Hola chicos, bienvenidos.

A partir de ese día, los hermanos Egbert iban a pasar 2 semanas del verano en la casa de campo de su abuelo, donde vivian Jake y Jade.  
Era una casa grande, cerca de un precioso bosque que llevaba a una playa. A los pequeños les encantaba ese lugar. Era como un cuento de hadas.

Tras saludar al abuelo, los niños fueron a jugar afuera.  
-Eh, eh, recordad que yo estoy al mando, ¿vale? -Jake agarró una rama.  
-Sí, Jake. -Sonrió Jane mirandole con cariño.  
-¡No! ¿Por qué tu? -Preguntaron los más pequeños, molestos.  
-Porque soy más mayor, y Jane está de acuerdo. -El moreno miró a la muchacha. -¿Verdad, Janey~?  
-Si, Jake~ -Soltó un suspiro soñador mientras le miraba.  
-Uh... -El chico hizo una mueca. -Muy bien, John y yo iremos de aventuras por el bosque y vosotras haréis una tarta... O lo que hagáis las niñitas.  
-¡MACHISTA! -Jade fue a discutir con su hermano, pero Jane le cogió del brazo.  
-Vamos, Jade, tenemos que hacer una tarta para Jake.  
-¡Hey! E-espera...

Las chicas se fueron, dejando a los niños solos, y estos comenzaron a avanzar por el bosque, alejándose poco a poco de la casa.  
-Jake... -John agarró la mano de su primo. -Yo... quería ir a hacer tartas con Jade y Jane.  
-Oh, no me digas que tienes miedo. -Jake se apoyó en una rodilla, para llegar a la altura del pequeño, este asintió mirando hacía otra parte. -Uh... Tonto... Mira, juguemos a algo. -¿A qué? -Verde y celeste chocaron. -Cuando Jade tiene miedo jugamos a la princesa y el príncipe. -John hizo una mueca.  
-Ese es un juego para niñas...  
-¡Qué va! Mira, tu ve a ese árbol y yo lucharé para salvarte, ¿vale?

Al principio, el Egbert no estaba muy seguro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se lo pasaba mejor.  
Jake solía hacer tonterías y luchaba contra seres imaginarios, para hacerle reír. ¡Incluso había dejado de oir ruidos raros!

-Vale, ahora voy a luchar contra el dragón final. Necesito tu energía. -Gritó Jake, emocionandose un poco demasiado.  
-¿C-cómo hago eso? -Respondió John, también emocionado.  
-Tienes que levantar los brazos muuuuy alto. -El pequeño elevó sus manos al cielo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. -¡Muy bien, John! ¡La siento! Tu sigue así.  
El ojiverde se acercó a su primo, y lo miró de arriba a abajo.  
-¿Ya? ¿Has ganado? -Preguntó abriendo un ojo.  
-Sí. -Sonrió el más alto. -Ahora quiero mi recompensa.  
-Oh... No tengo oro. -John ladeó la cabeza.  
-¡No, no, no! -Jake agitó las manos fuertemente. -Ahora quiero un beso.  
-¿QUÉ? El chico se agachó y se acercó a la cara del otro.  
-J-J-J-Jake. Tu princesa está en otro castillo. -Gritó el ojiazul intentando alejarse.  
-Oh, ya entiendo... -Jake se giró.  
-¿Uhh?  
-Eres un aburrido, de los que nunca completan los juegos. -El moreno miró a su primo por el rabillo del ojo, con los brazos cruzados.  
-¡Yo no soy aburrido! Y sí que los completo... -John hizo un pucherito, y el otro se giró rápidamente.  
-Pues este juego acaba con un beso.  
-Sólo... Sólo uno... -El más bajito cerró los ojos fuertemente.  
-Siiii~ -Jake también cerró los ojos, y se acercó al rostro de su primo, agarrandole de los hombros.  
En unos segundos sus labios se juntaron suavemente. Pasaron así un rato, hasta que...  
-¡JAKE!  
-OH DIOS MÍO, ¿QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?  
El más alto se separó, y su piel bronceada se volvió palida al ver a su hermana y a su prima. La primera, roja como un tomate, la segunda casi tan pálida como él.  
-Hola, chicas. Jugábamos a la princesa y al príncipe. -Sonrió John.  
Se oyó un golpe. Jane había caído desmayada.  
Y todavía quedaban otros 13 días...

* * *

**_No puedo creer que no hayan JakeJohns en español..._**  
**_Drabble random, no le presteis mucha atención. Sólo desahogaba mi necesidad excesiva por estos dos..._**

**_-yellowCoffee (yC) :B_**

PD: Editado por errores idiotas.


End file.
